Resident Evil: Who Wants to Live Forever
by Eric VanDerBoom
Summary: One shot based from Queen's 'Who Wants to Live Forever': 2 young rookie cops have met in the hell that Raccoon City has become. And yet this hell brings a small piece of unexpected heaven to the 2 young fighters...  Thanks to Brian1 for the inspiration!


Rebecca Chambers…Leon Kennedy….Who Wants to Live Forever

The young cops ran through the trashed streets, their rubbery lungs pounding inside their ribs, their feet stamping against the ground, as they progressed toward the police station. As they kept their hurried trek through the boulevards of the damned city, the taller of the 2, a brown haired male in an S.P.F. version of Raccoon's police uniform, couldn't help but wonder how he got into this situation. As it were, every word he could use to try to describe this place would feel like an understatement with every word.

_First day on the job, and this happens….well, at least I don't have to go it alone. Even with so little experience, she knows how to handle this…_

The station came into her sight first, and she yelled next to him to make himself heard, as the faint groans of the undead started to reach their ears. "There's the station! We're almost there!" New hope began to purge through their veins with every closer step they took to the station.

But as they came close to its courtyard, a small crowd of zombies came between them and the only salvation they knew. With sweaty glances and adrenaline-flushed veins, they raised their handguns and pulled at their triggers, their weapons giving off miniature explosions with every hole that was punched through their enemies' degraded skin. Finally, their view was clear.

They managed to reach the courtyard, pushing their way through the rusty gate, and sliding the bolt home. "That ought to keep any zombies out for a while", the young female, barely out of college at 18, said breathlessly. The male, Leon, looked at his comrade, noticing the heavy breathing coming to her pale, beautiful face; the sweat creeping in at her almost Beatle-cut hairline, her chest heaving and deflating with every breath under the green shirt and white vest. Leon almost forgot his need to breathe as he kept his eyes on the young Rebecca Chambers.

As he kept his gaze centered on her, Rebecca couldn't help but resent it. As if the hell she endured at the Spencer mansion wasn't enough, now she had to put up with an even worse hell in Raccoon City. But just like Leon, she was thankful that she didn't have to suffer alone. Even as young as she was, she knew that the joys and burdens of this world were much better shared.

_ He looks so out of it right now, not knowing…then again, today was supposed to be his first day, and he doesn't know about Umbrella…_

_**There's no chance for us…it's all decided for us…**_

_**this world has only 1 sweet moment set aside for us…**_

Leon managed to take a few final short steps near the stairs that led to the helipad, sitting himself down on one of the steps, staring without any purpose at the ground before him. He had no idea where Claire could be at this point, and he wasn't even sure if there was much he ucould/u do if there were any survivors around. At the thought that so many people had died because of God knew what, he buried his face in his hands, feeling more sadness and pity for the citizens of the necropolis than he did for himself.

_What about Rebecca? She has to put up with this too…_At this, he let out an extra sigh of despair, knowing that he had another life on his hands, besides his…another—  
>This thought was cut off as he felt something sliding across the back of his shoulders, encompassing him in his grip, the fingers of the slender arm gripping his right shoulder tightly and pulling him to…her…<p>

_**Who dares to love forever…when love must die?**_

Rebecca pulled the young 21-year-old to her shoulder, gently cradling him in her soft grasp, running her fingers through his midlength brown hair in a show of comfort and understanding. At the feeling of his soft breathing across her shoulder and neck, she could almost feel something blossoming inside her that she had never felt before, empowering her…and weakening her at the same time. She had no idea what this emotion was, she had never felt it before for anybody. Even more confusing was the thought that they had only met a few months ago…right after he was assigned to the squad that took over for the now-dropped Special Tactics and Rescue Service.

_But I didn't feel any jealousy or anger over him, though. He seemed different than the others I meant: interested, wanting to be good at his job, generous…and handsome…_

"Leon…?" At the mention of his name, the rookie cop looked up into the former S.T.A.R.S. member's bright green eyes, barely noticing that her lips were only mere inches away from his. "Yeah, Rebecca?"

"I'm….sorry…that you have to go through all of this…and even on your first day on the job…"

At this, the young rookie lifted his head off of Rebecca's shoulder to look straight and deeper into Rebecca's eyes. He had taken the time to come here on his first day as an R.P.D. officer, and she was sorry?  
><em>That's awfully sweet of her to say…but why? <em>These thoughts seemed to want to be quenched, as they forced his way through his lips, making his voice echo them out loud to the young woman sitting next to him. The request was met by a look down at the ground, and a slightly more quivery voice. "Because…I've had to deal with this before…at that incident out at the Spencer mansion."

_**But touch my tears…with your lips…**_

…Now Leon understood. The S.T.A.R.S. had been set up by Umbrella...now Umbrella had taken their 'business' way too far, and Raccoon had to pay the price. Leon's silent reverie hell was broken by Rebecca's voice coming back to him. "We tried to tell everyone the truth…but no one believed us. We were accused of being drug addicts….and worse….then we were replaced by you guys."

"But for some reason, I didn't mind your coming though…" At this, Rebecca felt very stunned at what she had just said…or had she said it out loud? She looked back down at the ground, too embarrassed to look at Leon Scott Kennedy anymore.

The redness in her cheeks, already faintly present to her and Leon, began to intensify as Leon softly slid his hand across his leg, then over her hand resting on her leg. His gripped hers tight, but tenderly, saying all that needed to be said from him…and also letting Rebecca's unnamed feeling for him grow ever the stronger. Her hand, now in a mood to respond, turned around and grasped Leon's hand back with a slightly softer intensity.

She finally struck up the nerve to look back into his deep, ocean-blue eyes, noticing the bright sparkle and smile that so contrasted with the dark, flashing colors of the hell that surrounded them. But in that moment, Rebecca Chambers and Leon Kennedy had found the closest thing to a sanctuary the derelict station had to offer.

Leon's smile opened with a short question, marred by cheekiness mixed with the tenderness that encompassed their clasped hands and sent her mind and heart whirling. "What makes you say that…'Becca?" At the mention of her shortened name, Rebecca tilted her head onto Leon's, their foreheads pushing against each others', their lips now only centimeters away. She finally let a small smile cross her face too, as she said, "You're…not like the other cops that replaced us…Leon…" She finally turned away from him, continuing, "You were…actually focused on the job…but man enough to feel the nervousness…yet you're resourceful, selfless….handsome…." She finally trailed off at the last, finishing it with…was it yearning?

_**Touch my world with your fingertips...**_

Leon could detect just how smitten Rebecca was with him in only those last few words. Letting a very surprised look cross his face, he couldn't help but think how ironic it was…that he should find someone and something new in a town where so many of the other people had given in to their baser, hellish instincts. It seemed so wrong in this way…and yet…how could he ignore this feeling that was welling up to him? Could he even try? The hand that was now intertwined with Rebecca's slender fingers seemed 2000 light years away by now; it almost felt like this was someone else who had taken his body over. Yet he knew that he was the one in control of his own mind and thoughts. And right now, they were all clouded up, with only one clear image coming to the mind and travelling to Leon's now rapidly-beating heart: the beautiful, stark image of Rebecca Chambers.

Slowly, Leon turned his head up so that he was now staring, his head tilted forward, into Rebecca's jet green eyes. He felt a little bit embarrassed, and yet not entirely unpleasant. "You know, Rebecca", Leon began almost pathetically, "I haven't really…been much on the whole 'making the first move' thing lately…"He softly let his words fade off into the clear, hellish night sky, but didn't have time to brood, as he felt Rebecca's other soft, warm hand softly rest on his cheek. Leon's heart rejoiced at the sudden feeling…which became surprised as that same hand turned Leon's face back to Rebecca's before they connected to each other.  
>It was the most wonderful feeling that either of them had ever experienced. Such feelings like this felt out-of-place in this corner of the earth, this now-derelict city of the dead and damned, but none of this mattered anymore to the young couple…their lips softly attacking each others', their hands intertwined, their arms wrapped around each other as if they'd never let go, tightening their grip with each new kiss that sprang from their mouths. They had finally found each other….that was all that mattered.<p>

Finally, as if it were almost expected, the kiss – that blissful yet short eternity – stopped, the 2 young adults looking eye to eye at each other. Leon could see the same emotion that he was starting to feel for Rebecca reflected back through her beautiful, heavenly green eyes.

_** And we can have forever…and we can love forever…**_

Rebecca slowly leaned her head back, coyly asking the handsome young cop sitting beside her, "Now…why didn't you wait until you asked?" At this, Leon looked down at the ground, a wide, good-looking smile enveloping his face ear to ear, every white tooth showing. The laugh that came through Leon's throat escaped as his mouth totally opened, before he turned his head to look back at Rebecca. That joky, striking smile of his still lingered on his face as he responded, "Well, why didn't you ask me?" Now it was Rebecca's turn to look away in near-embarrassment… that unnamed feeling wanting, begging to be let out of her, just to let itself be known. But she didn't know if she should say it, her heart telling her that she should let it out, her head telling her to wait, her soul paralyzed between the choices—

-as Leon interrupted her internal argument with one request, the key to unlock her conflicted heart…

"If you're trying to tell me something…now might be an excellent time to do it, Rebecca…" She scraped up the nerve to look into his radiant ocean-blue eyes as she tried to look for the right words to say to him.

"Leon…I know that we only met a few time during these few months…but…I just…don't want to lose you. I don't want to…see you get hurt…" At this, Leon's face became alight with slight confusion, wonderment, and at the same time, knowing that they might be feeling the same thing one felt for the other. But he had to be sure.

"What are you trying to say, Rebecca?" She looked back up at him with all the nervousness of a young teenager under the hot interrogation light in a dark office, knowing that seeing the light and getting to it was her only salvation. She decided to let the words out, knowing that one way or another, their fate would be sealed. "I'm saying…that…I love you, Leon Scott Kennedy."

_**Forever is ours today…**_

There they were, those special words that he had longed to hear from that special girl Leon had always wanted to be with. But now he knew that he hadn't lost it all in Raccoon City…he had found it all underneath the blood-soaked street and the derelict bodies that wandered for fresh meat. None of that mattered to him in that short moment anymore. Leon Kennedy had found that special woman.

But it didn't look like Rebecca was feeling the same way, as she looked down at the ground with an almost saddened look on her face.

_I think I know the way to convince her_, he thought as he gently wrapped his arms around Rebecca's lovely, slender, internally strong form with all of the same emotion that he was feeling for her. As he held her, Rebecca looked up in grateful surprise that had come to her with all of the hope of the morning sun piercing through the dark, unrelenting night sky. She looked back into his eyes again, leaning her head against his shoulder to better hear those words of love she had so long expected in return…

" I love you too…Rebecca Chambers…"

She smiled against the dark fabric of his indigo police uniform, as he softly rested his head atop her navy-green clad shoulder, her right hand reaching for his cheek, wanting to feel the warm, smiling flesh that made it. But as she reached for his cheek, Leon brought both of his arms underneath Rebecca's bent legs, lifting her up in surprise and joy as he did so, taking her through the courtyard, to the large front doors of the seemingly-abandoned police station.

One outcome or another of this incident, Rebecca Chambers and Leon Scott Kennedy were survivors…their hearts, souls, and spirits finally connected…they had found each other.

_**Who waits forever anyway…?**_


End file.
